Un deuxième blond à Central
by Buissondroz
Summary: Ma first fic ! Dites mwa ce que vous en pensez :D!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Mwa, le chibi Buisson de roses touffu !

Origine de la fic : L'ennuis et l'envie de retarder le moment où je ferais mes devoirs.

Disclaimer : Les persos de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la marque japonaise Cocolulu (JSG et Liz Liza) mais le personnage Cocolulu de cette fic n'est rien qu'a moi pou ha ha ha !

Les frères Elric se trouvaient tous les deux assis dans le bureau du colonel Mustang, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre d'une armoire. Les trois personnages regardèrent le meuble avec stupéfaction.

" Euh, Colonel, je ne savais pas que vous enfermiez des êtres vivants dans votre placard, c'est une de vos nouvelles manies, demanda le jeune blondinet ?

"Ne soit pas idiot FullMetal, rétorqua le brun en reculant d'un pas, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il y a provoqué ce bruit.

"Edward, j'ai peur, dit Al en s'accrochant au bras de son frère, il y a un monstre dans le placard !

"Pffff bande de trouillards, je vais l'ouvrir moi cette armoire, et on verra bien si le colonel garde ses petites copines dedans !

"Espèce de crevette que j'arrive même pas à voir arrete tes conneries cria Mustang, son visage virant couleur tomate. J'ai jamais enfermé personne dans cette armoire !"

Ignorant la remarque du colonel, Edward s'approcha du meuble et ouvrit la porte.

Un mélange de papiers, de vétements et de rapports s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, découvrant un jeune homme blond vêtus d'un sweat noir qui se frottait la tête en jurant.

"Waaaaaaaaarhg c'est quoi ce délire hurla le jeune alchimiste ! C'est mon sosis ! D'où il sort !

"Nisa, c'est un monstre demanda l'armure d'une voix tremblotante, cachée derrière le bureau du colonel ?"

Le garçon de l'armoire se releva et regarda les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce avec des yeux écarquillés. Il pouvait ressembler à Ed a première vue, car il avait les cheveux longs et en bataille, mais maintenant qu'il était debout voyait bien qu'il était plus grand.

"Non, ce n'est pas ton sosis Edward, il mesure au moins le double de toi.

"Comment tu viens de me traiter de petit espèce de pervers pyromane !

"Ed, calme toi voyons, et puis le colonel n'a pas tord, dit Al en sortant de sa cachette.

"Aaah ! Trahis par son propre frère !

"Euh... escusez-moi de vous couper dit l'inconnu sortit de nul part (ou plutôt du placard) mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey voilà la suite de ma première fic ! Je viens de m'apercevoir avec horreur que j'ai perdu la fin de ma fic en version manuscrite et comme je ne l'ai pas encore tapée, ben euh je vais devoir tout réécrire arf ouiiinnn ! Enfin bon, je suis contente, j'ai déja 2 rewiews ! Ne m'oubliez pas, continuez a en mettre, sa me rend very happy ! Chuuuuuuu à tous et HAPPY READING ! **

« Euh… dit Al en lâchant son frère qui manquait d'étrangler Mustang, je ne sais pas. Mais qui

es tu au juste ? Et comment est tu arrivé ici ?

« Je m'appelle Cocolulu, je suis un collégien sans histoire à part peut-être qu'une folle ne veut

pas me lâcher, et sinon ben…

« Nan mais on ne te demande pas de nous raconter ta vie grande asperge ! Tout ce qu'on veut

savoir, c'est pourquoi et comment t'est arrivé ici.

« Oh toi le radis, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Mais au fait, dis le grand blond en s'adressant à

Mustang, vous êtes bien le Flamme Alchimiste O.o Et vous les frères Elric ?

« Ma renommée est donc arrivée jusqu'à toi ? demanda Mustang en se passant sa main dans

ses cheveux noirs.

« Mmmmh oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Pour tout dire, hier soir j'avais un peu bu et ce

matin, je me retrouve ici, dans cette armoire. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien. En plus, si je ne

rentre pas chez moi, ma mère va encore paniquer en croyant que j'ai fugué et elle va se

lamenter d'avoir été si dure avec moi et de m'avoir obligé à ranger ma chambre.

« Et on est sensé t'aider ? demanda Edward avec un air renfrogné, on a autre chose à faire, et

c'est plus important que ton histoire de retourner chez ta maman !

« Et si je vous donne des infos sur la Pierre Philosophale ?

« Et qui nous dit que tu sais des choses dessus, hein ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de collaborer

avec un mec aussi blond que toi !

« Ed, on ferait bien d'accepter car nous n'avons rien à faire à Central et puis ton argument est

vraiment nul, tu es plus blond que lui…

« Ton frère a raison ajouta Roy, vous n'avez rien à faire. J'allais vous proposer de nettoyer les

locaux, mais si vous voulez bien vous occuper de ce jeune homme, je veux bien vous en

dispenser pour l'instant, après on verra bien.

« Ah parce que vous contiez nous faire nettoyer le Q.G ! Bon c'est okay pour cette fois parce

que je suis de bonne humeur mais la grande asperge n'a pas intérêt à me faire chier !

« Non mais je t'en, je ne suis pas excessivement grand, c'est toi qui n'est pas plus grand qu'un grain de sable ! Tu est tellement petit, tu dois te faire écraser par tout le monde, non !

Edward s'apprêtait à lui répondre bruyamment, mais le petit sourire amusé de Mustang le coupa dans son élan et il répondit simplement :

« Je ne suis pas petit d'abord, je suis moyen !


End file.
